


Stand-In

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Yoshiko was looking forward to the blind date, which is precisely what worried her.





	Stand-In

“…You can’t make it tonight? Oh, ok…Y-Yeah, I’ll tell her.”

The call ended, prompting Riko to toss her phone aside in anger. What was she going to do? Yoshiko was looking forward to the blind date, which is precisely what worried her. All Riko wanted was for Yoshiko to be happy, for her to rid herself of those feelings of loneliness. The last thing Riko wanted was to disappoint her. She never thought her one chance to play wingwoman would be spoiled by someone who flaked out at the last minute. She couldn’t let Yoshiko be stood up. But she couldn’t bring herself to tell Yoshiko that her date had cancelled either.

Unfortunately, she hadn't had the foresight to come up with a backup plan. It was already late afternoon, where was she going to find a replacement date on such short notice? Riko’s heavy sighs were interrupted by her phone’s incessant buzzing.

**Yoshiko:** Excited for tonight!  
  
**Yoshiko:** Hope she's ready for some fallen angel charm~  
  
**Yoshiko:** Heehee thanks again for setting this up, Lily!  
  
**Yoshiko:** Any last minute advice?

Riko stared at her phone, her stomach in knots as she pondered a response. She didn’t dare let her feelings for Yoshiko cloud her judgement.  But she knew what she had to do.

**Riko:** Just...be sure to give her a chance, ok?

**Yoshiko:** Huh?

Riko rifled through her closet. She hadn’t, in a million years, planned to go on this date with Yoshiko. But she couldn’t help but feel excited, emotional, worried that Yoshiko would be disappointed with how things turned out. No. Now was not the time to worry about such things. She was going to be there for her friend, and damnit, they were going to have a good time.

Riko glanced at her watch. She had planned the whole date for them, if anything, it sort of felt like an actual date. She was to meet Yoshiko at the train station in half an hour. They’d go roller skating and then have a nice meal in the city. Riko knew she wasn’t the most coordinated, or the best at small talk or fancy dinners, but she’d do everything in her power to make this date one to remember.

The redhead shut the front door softly behind her. She’d left under the ruse that she was hanging out with a classmate, which was technically true, but her mother wasn’t one to be so easily duped. Her knowing smile the second she saw Riko’s extravagant white dress had made Riko fold, the red tint to her cheeks betraying her white lie.

* * *

As Riko approached the station, she could see her date from afar. Yoshiko stood tall, hands clasping the purse in front of her, her gaze affixed to the night sky above. She wore a modest checkered dress, a burnt-orange jacket covering her bare shoulders. She was tantalizingly beautiful under the bright moonlight. A pink hue pooled in her cheeks, signaling, perhaps, she was just as nervous as Riko was.

“H-Hello, Yocchan…” Riko announced herself timidly, afraid to interrupt Yoshiko's trance.

“You’re late, Lily, not a good way to make a first impression ya know.” She smiled, her gaze never leaving the night sky to meet that of her date’s.

“E-Eh? H-How did you know I’d be here?”

“I had a hunch. Don’t worry I’m not disappointed, if anything, I'm glad you're here...” She finally looked into Riko’s eyes, striking gold meeting vibrant violet. "I’ve decided to follow your advice, Lily.” She approached the now-blushing redhead before placing a kiss on her cheek. “The great Yohane grants you this chance to become her number one little demon~”


End file.
